The present application relates to computer technology, and more specifically, to optimizing a processor.
A processor implements instructions that are received as a pipeline of instructions. To optimize implementation of the instructions, the processor may implement the instructions out of order. To this end, the processor fetches the instructions in an out-of-order manner and executes them in the out-of-order manner, as known to those skilled in the art.